


Sans The Patronus

by goddoggo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fem!Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Odd Concept, Other, Puns!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddoggo/pseuds/goddoggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harri, at the tender age of seven; encountered a dementor during her walk home from school when she had cut through the park to avoid Dudley who was not-so-sneakily waiting in ambush for her.</p><p>It was during this time she somehow cast a incredibly difficult spell, the Patronus Charm; by focusing on her happy memories of vague memories of faces she somehow knew to be of her parents.</p><p>In casting that charm, she had also revealed what her patronus was to be; not a stag or doe, but a slightly chubby skeleton in a hoodie with a fondness for puns and insanely powerful magic and dodging skills.<br/>And from the meeting of the two between a seven year-old Harriette Potter and a seventeen year-old teenaged Sans the Skeleton, a beautiful sibling relationship formed over the years and with it, a trust and understanding that couldn't be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witchling

Harri turned, swinging over the fence to cut across the park; the park itself wasn't much, a set of swings, a small jungle gym with a slide, the whole thing was surrounded with sparsely populated trees, shrubs and flowers.

It was out of sight, and the only way you could see it was from a certain point in the road; and the spot where Harri had jumped the fence blocking the pavement and the park itself. It was to stop delinquents trashing the place, or so they had said.

Young Harri knew none of this, all she knew was this was a good way to avoid a game of Harri Hunting from Dudley's ambush with his little group of friends; the big lug hadn't realised how Harri kept avoiding him yet, and it was unlikely he ever would.

On this particular day, a rogue dementor had been roaming the area alarming the aurors as they couldn't seem to track it down nor capture it. And poor Harri, had wandered right into it's path as it had been heading north; away from the hussle and bussle of the suburbs.

Harri glanced at the swings with a forlorn expression as she passed them, if she stopped to play on them; her Aunt would no doubt slap her for being late home from school, or worse. Dudley could find her.

It was now Harri felt a chill run up her spine, thinking it was just the wind; Harri pulled the large threadbare shirt closer to her body in a hope to keep some meager warmth. The chill, instead of stopping; got worse.

Harri glanced around, she couldn't feel any wind; so where was this cold coming from? A few moments later, her questions were answered.  
A chilling sight beheld little Harri's eyes, the skeletal form of the rogue dementor was swooping down before her; a shrill scream rang out into the twilight. It took a few seconds for Harri to realise it was her screaming.

Harri, deciding the horrible half-dead thing in a cloak swooping down towards her was bad; bolted back the way she had come. But it was not to be, she had traversed most of the playground; and safety seemed out of her reach.  
Instead of the bad memories that a dementor would normally bring up, Harri's mind turned to her parents.

'What had they been like?' She wondered, blurred faces swimming in her vision; a red headed woman with startling green eyes seemed prominent, along with a man with unruly black hair. Harri felt a warmth surge up within herself as she saw these faces, it made her smile; it felt like- what she had imagined being loved felt like. Warm and safe.

Reaching the fence, Harri realised it was taller on this side; somehow she hadn't noticed before. Turning to face the unholy creature behind her, she was terrified she was going to die; but the faces and the warmth she had felt welled up within her, and gave her the courage needed.

"G- go away!" Harri yelled, her back pressed against the fence; eyes wide and faded happy memories at the back of her mind.  
At this shout, Harri's magic responded; twisting and contorting in a way that shouldn't be possible for a normal witch's or wizard's.

A faint blue glow appeared between the dementor and Harri, in a few seconds it had formed into a chubby looking skeleton in a hoodie. In a few scant moments that was life or death for little Harri, the skeleton came to a decision. It raised it's arm in the direction of the dementor and a large skull appeared, it appeared canine in design.

The floating skull opened it's mouth and a bright blue glow appeared there, a second later a bright beam of blue light shot out of it's mouth and hit the dementor full on; the skeleton kept it's arm raised for aa few moments before lowering it and dismissing the canine-looking floating skull.

Harri stared at what appeared to be a new threat to her life, the skeleton turned; a weak smile on it's face.  
"Uh, hi; name's Sans. Do you have any idea how I got here?" Sans asked, his voice seemingly male.

Harri, unsurprisingly screeched like a banshee and scrambled away. Sans watched in confusion, uncomprehending what was going on.  
"Kiddo, why're you screaming? The-" Sans shuddered, glancing at what appeared to be a pile of ash. "-Dementor, is gone. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Harri stared at Sans, before she glanced to the ash that used to be a dementor.  
"Th- there's not?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "But- you just... Killed that- thing, didn't you? Why shouldn't I be scared of you?"

"Oh, uh kid. Geeze, you ask the hard questions don't'cha?" Sans asked rhetorically, he scratched his head- skull- whatever you'd call it. "You shouldn't be scared of me, because- I don't hurt kids, or innocents. Heh, if we'd met without me blasting that dementor; you wouldn't be scared, I'm a big ol' softy; lazy too."

Harri nodded, creeping a bit closer the the pale blue and glowing skeleton.  
"If- if you don't mind me asking mister Sans, why're you glowing?"  
"Why am I...?" Sans glanced at himself before doing a double take. "What the he- heck, I meant heck!" Harri just stared unquestionably at the skeleton.

"Hehe... Kiddo, what were you doing before- that thing, chased you?" Sans asked, seemingly thinking.  
"Uhmm, I was walking home from school." Harri answered, cocking her head confused.  
"No- I mean, while you were at the fence; before I- uhmm, appeared."  
"I was thinking of my parents, then I shouted go away and I felt a huge surge of something that felt really nice? It was like what I think a hug would feel like, but from the inside."

Sans nodded thoughtfully, he stared at his hands for a moment for snapping his fingers.  
"Aha! I know what's going on now, you're a witchling." Sans said triumphantly, he grinned as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pockets.  
"A- witchling? What's that? If- if you don't mind me asking." Harri asked, standing right in front of Sans now.

"A witchling is what monsters call young female witches, and wizards are wizardlings. Ol' Fluffybuns was never good with names, anyways; what's your name?"  
"I- er, I'm Harri; it's short for Harriette. And- witch? There's no such thing as magic, my uncle said so." Harri shook her head, Sans chuckled.  
"Of course you're a witch! How else would I have gotten here? Your uncle knows nothing if that's what he says, magic is as real as you and me. Kiddo, I have no clue how I got here; other than you somehow cast the patronus charm, but that can't be right; I'm not patronus. Magic is the only option here." Sans replied, a smirk adorning his face.

"I can show you if you'd like, to convince you; for educational purposes." Sans suggested, he pulled out his left hand in preparation.  
"Oh- o-okay." Harri said, she nodded, she looked nervous; but in reality she was excited as all hell.

Sans's left eye lit up in dark blue flame, in his left hand a blue glow appeared; before it ignited into a bright blue flame, Sans held it out to Harri with the words, "it's okay, it's just an illusionary flame. It won't hurt you."

Harri hesitantly reached out with her hand and touched the flame, her hand harmlessly passed through; Harri giggled and waved her hand back and forth through the flames.

Sans grinned to himself.  
'I'm on fire today.' He chuckled to himself at the pun.  
"So, Harri; let's introduce ourselves properly." Sans said cheerily.  
"Hi, I'm Sans the Skeleton; and you are witchling?"  
"I'm Harriette Potter! Everyone calls me Harri though, nice to meet you Sans the Skeleton." Harri said giggling, Sans chuckled along; he dismissed the flames and glanced at the sky, finally addressing his concern.

"We are on the surface, right?" Sans asked, he turned to Harri who looked confused.  
"What do you mean Sans?"  
"I mean- is that the sky? Like- the actual, real sky?" Sans tried again, he was getting worried.  
"Of course it is! What else could it be?" Harri asked, confused; why did Sans have to ask that, didn't he know what the sky was?  
"Hehe, I'm on the surface then?" He ran a hand over his skull. "How did that happen?" Sans sat down on the grass and gestured for Harri to join him.

"Hey, kiddo; y'know when I said you were a witchling?" Harri nodded. "Well, it appears you're a really really strong one."  
"I am?!" Harri gasped in surprise, she stared at Sans in surprise. "How do you know?"  
"Well, for one thing; it'd take a huge amount of power to even bring me here, let alone allow me physical form. Which you've done, without realising it too- might I add, you also somehow summoned me; one of the most powerful monsters in the Underground... I'm amazed you're still standing after that, your mana pools must be huge."

Harri sat there, she wasn't stupid; not by a long shot. She got what Sans was explaining to her, she was extremely powerful in magic; and she had huge mana pools- whatever those were. All in all, Harri had amazed Sans; which meant it was good...? Possibly?

"And that's- good?" Harri asked hesitantly.  
"Good?! That's not just good Harri, it's amazing! When you reach your majority, you'll be amazing!" Sans praised, a wide grin on his face.

"Heh, kiddo; you're gonna be amazing some day. I swear it, now; I need to get going and you need to learn how to bring me back and send me home. You've got yourself a mentor witchling!" Sans said, a smug grin on his face. Harri grinned widely, showing a missing tooth in her grin.

"Now, I'll go over summoning me back before we go over sending me back; okay?" Harri nodded, this was exciting!  
"To bring me back, you should do what you did to bring me here in the first place; okay? It was- happy memories of your family and and feeling of warmth right?" Sans said, Harri nodded; she could picture the feeling in her mind, along with what she did to get to it.

"Now, to send me back; find a strand of your magic- that's the warmth you felt- and break it, I'll be fine; all you need to do is break the connection between the two of us and it should send me back."

"You got it Sans!" Harri said joyfully, as she dug around in her mind for what Sans had described; a few moments later she felt the warmth of her magic, it changed her sight and she saw a thin golden strand joining her's and Sans's hearts- or where Sans's heart should be, he is a skeleton after all.

With imaginary scissors, Harri cut the strand of magic that bound Sans to her; in a light blue glow Harri could see Sans's grin.  
"Great job kiddo!"


	2. Bonding Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

Harri glanced up out the window from where she was washing dishes in the Dursley family household, she glanced into the garden; she smiled as her thoughts turned to Sans. She couldn't wait till it was monday again, so she could summon him again and continue learning about magic.

It had been a few months since Harri had first summoned Sans with a mis-cast patronus charm, of course; neither knew it was the patronus charm.

Harri had been learning about magic and how to use it from Sans, whose knowledge was fairly outdated; and he admitted that fact, but he knew any knowledge; no matter how outdated was better than none at all. He was also teaching Harri about his own personal magic, which Harri was excelling at; she was doing amazing on all things magic that Sans taught her, and it surprised Sans to no end when she had mastered a technique that was said to be far above her level.

When Sans was teaching Harri about his type of specific monster magic, she managed to copy one of his attacks almost perfectly just by eye; it was summoning a wall of bones. And during using that magic, Sans had noticed her left eye had glowed just like his; it was an interesting phenomenon to say the least.

In between training sessions, they talked about their home lives; at first it was just Sans about his little brother, Papyrus. Eventually Sans got Harri to open up about her home life, he didn't have everything yet but he had enough to build a picture; and let's say he wasn't happy was an understatement.

Harri also learnt about monster culture, and Sans about humans; both enjoyed those talks.  
Harri, when she heard about the Barrier, was horrified and wanted to storm and find Sans to break it; it took some time for Sans to rationalise to her that she wasn't old enough, she wasn't experienced in magic enough and he didn't want her to get hurt in the first place.

~  
"-and so, that's why I never again attempted to make spaghetti again." Sans concluded, Harri snorted; she could never understand Sans's horrible choices in making anything to do with pasta. It wasn't that hard to make it after all.

The two were sitting under a large tree hidden within a grove of trees off the park, it was sometime in the afternoon and Harri was free the rest of the day. Which was good so the two could swap stories and learn more about each other.

"Sans?"  
"Yeah squirt?" Sans asked, ruffling Harri's hair.  
"D'ya think I could break the barrier- the one that's keeping you trapped in the Underground?" Harri asked, she glanced over to Sans who looked lost in thought.  
"Right now, or when you're older?"  
"Both!"  
"Well, as of right now; nope. You'd have no hope, you're barely trained; you have zero experience with dodging- I'll be teaching you how to in the next month or so- and, well you're too nice kiddo; you'd never be able to get past Asgore the way you are now." Sans said bluntly, there was no point in mincing words right now. Harri looked down trodden, she glanced down at the ground.

"Well- seeing as you wanted both I'll tell ya, when you're older; you'd have more experience, better magic skills and be able to dodge. You'd have a much better chance, and if it it was past your majority; you'd be able to break the barrier single-handed I reckon." Sans continued, Harri's gaze shot over to Sans.  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so kiddo, I got faith in you." Sans gave her a smile. "Who else laughs at my jokes?"  
"Well, tibia honest; they tickle my punny bone." Harri said as Sans started to chuckle, when Harri got going; she got going good.

~ A Month Later ~

Harri shot through the park, terrified they were going to catch her; she spotted the fence, and jumped it. She'd gone through a growth spurt recently, and because of it; Sans was now teaching her to now dodge as well as he could, Harri felt he wasn't telling her everything when he explained why he was teaching her with a 'It's a good skill to have in life.'

She hit the ground running, as she glanced back; she could see her cousin Dudley and his lackies close behind, time to put her new skills to use.  
Harri's eye lit up in a faint blue glow which was hard to see in the sunlight as she quickly cast the spell she'd only just gotten the hang of, it was supposed to give you a boost in speed.

She took off like a rocket once the spell was cast, not super fast; but enough to get past her cousin and his 'gang'. She jogged towards the school, she had to jog; seeing as if she sprinted, she'd be going faster than a rocket.  
A few moments later, she reached the gates and dispelled the spell before entering; today was a test if she remembered correctly. Time to see if those study techniques Sans taught her helped, by filling it in correctly; and swapping her's and Dudley's report cards like she did every year.  
~  
Harri grinned, she'd aced it, it wasn't even that hard either; she reached out in what now was extremely natural way to her magical core and summoned Sans with an easy tug.

The skeleton appeared in a dark blue glow, he had been facing the wrong way somehow so he said his hellos to an empty playground. He turned around and spotted Harri, he grinned and opened his arms.

"Sans!" Harris said happily and dove into the skeleton's hug, she was happy to see him.  
"Heya witchling, get into any trouble?"  
"Nope! I aced the test, your techniques really helped; thank you for the help." Harrie replied, Sans smiled in return.

"That's great, and guess what Papyrus got up to today?"  
"What?"  
"He managed to pull a pile of bones onto himself, and I stacked the box higher than he could reach too!"  
"Magical skele magic?"  
"Yup, magical skele magic. I can't believe he's using it so young, but I guess I used it young so it's not much of a surprise."

"That's so cool! Are you going to give him the same lessons you're teaching me?"  
"When he's older, he's only four right now. He can start in a couple years." Sans replied, ruffling Harri's hair; she ducked out of the way and grinned.

"Training now?" Harri asked, Sans nodded.  
"Dodging, then we'll do some endurance levitating."  
"Okay!"

Harri ran several meters away and faced Sans and grin on her face as Sans summoned some bone attacks, they wouldn't do much; as Sans didn't want to hurt Harri. The most it'd do was a strong bruise.

"Ready kiddo?"  
"Yeah!"

Harri jumped out of the first two thrown, the third ended up hitting her upper arm; the fourth and fifth hit her middle, the next couple she dodged with ease.  
The dodge training continued for the better part of the hour, until Sans stopped seeing as they only had around one and a half hours left to continue the training until Harri had to go back to the Dursleys.

Sans summoned around thirty small bones for Harri to levitate, she managed all of them quite easily; now came the hard part, keeping them in motion for an hour.  
~  
Harri whimpered as she nearly dropped a bone, but she strengthened her resolve and kept it in the air; no way was she stopping now.

"Harri, kiddo; you don't need to do the whole hour if it's causing you pain, you're only seven!" Sans said worriedly, watching the seven-year-old as she struggled to keep all the bones in motion.

"I. Can. Do. It." Harri grunted out, Sans glanced at the clock; only a minute left.  
"A minute left Harri, you can stop now." Sans said, looking more worried by the second; he should've stopped her before she got so competitive.

Harri had been about to respond when the alarm sounded and she relaxed instantly and dropped the bones.  
"Sans, you said I have huge mana pools and my magical core is really really strong- why can't I do it for the full hour easily?"  
"It's like riding a bike I suppose, you need to get used to it and build up certain muscles so it gets easier and easier." Sans replied, having asked almost the exact same question once.  
"Oh, that makes sense." Harri replied with a frown.

"Anyway, time for you to head home; you've probably got chores. And your aunt's a slave driver." Sans said, he waved his arm; making all the bones disappear.  
Harri groaned.  
"I don't wanna, I wanna stay with you brother." Harri groaned, before she jolted when she realised what she said.  
"Ohmygod I'm so sorry Sans, I-"

"It's okay kiddo." Sans grinned at her. "I've got a little brother, now I've got a little sister too. Come're you dork." Sans said, standing up and holding his arms out in an invitation for a hug. Harri immediately dove into the hug.

"Thank you... Big brother." Harri said into Sans's jacket, her voice slightly muffled.  
"You're welcome- little sister, who's sansational." Sans replied he heard Harri groan, she pulled back and glared at him.  
"This was an emotional moment! Not time for one of your puns." She said grumpily.  
"Welp, you're part of the family now; you can never escape my puns now moohoo ha ha ha ha ha." Sans replied, he hugged Harri tightly while she giggled at his statement.  
~

Because of Harri's slip, the two ended up bonding over everything else they hadn't yet; it wasn't uncommon to find Sans help heal the wounds that had been inflicted by the Dursleys, nor was it uncommon for Harri to stop Sans going to the Dusley's residence at slapping some sense into them.

By the end of the year, Sans had admitted to himself he'd befriended and basically adopted a human kid- and she was a witchling to boot. If anyone else knew, who knows how'd they react? And Harri had come to believe that Sans was not a dream or some figment of her imagination.

Sans also told Harri what happened to his body when she summoned him, his body seemed to pass out until he was sent back to it; thankfully no one thought it was odd Sans seemed to be sleeping more, and Papyrus was happily hanging out with Undyne.

The Dusley's didn't care what happened to Harri as long as she finished her chores before she did anything, and it worked well for her; and thankfully Dudley wasn't fast enough to keep up with Harri when she ran to the grove of trees where she practised magic with Sans.

Sans also built up his magic strength from helping and teaching Harri, and he had fun while doing so; it took several things to get Sans interested in doing something. But once you got him interested in it, he would see it through to the end. That's what he was doing with Harri, helping her see her full potential.

All in all, the year Harri and Sans met; seemed to be one of the best years either of them had. Both had opened up more than they ever had had, Sans less so because Harri was still a child but still. Both had gained a sibling in each other, which helped Harri who had been needed physical contact with someone that was loving for longer than anyone could have realised.


	3. Bonding Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar fluff!

~A Few Weeks After Harri's Eighth Birthday

Harri, was by no means stupid; but like most intelligent people in the grips of a creative spark, she didn't have much concern for her own safety. And like most creative people, she wouldn't realise it was dangerous unless it was pointed out; and this case Sans pointed it out.

"Harri! What the hell are you doing?!" Sans yelled worriedly, staring at his self-proclaimed charge and little sister; whom was hanging upside down from a branch several meters above the ground.

"Oh! Sans, it's nice to see you- I don't remember summoning you; how did you...?" Harri asked, she opened her eyes and stared at her brother.  
"No clue, and you did answer my question witchling." Sans replied, he shrugged.

"Oh! Why I'm seven meters above the ground, upside down? It's for an experiment, how long it takes for blood to rush to an average-sized eight-year-old girl's head." Harri replied simply, she glanced at her battered watch. "It's been five minutes already."

Sans gave Harri a deadpan stare.  
"You could really hurt yourself, get down from there kiddo."  
"It's for science!" Harri said stubbornly.  
"It could get you hurt!" Sans shot back, his arms crossed.  
"I have made the necessary preparations so I won't."

"Harri..."

Harri stared back stubbornly, before there was a cracking sound; in a split second, the branch Harri was on snapped sending her down towards the ground head first.  
"Harri!" Sans yelled, he shortcutted right below the falling kid and caught her before she injured herself majorly.

Harri clutched the back of Sans's hoodie in terror, her eyes wide.  
"What have we learned today?" Sans asked, he hugged his scared sister.  
"N-not to do experiments without your supervision?"  
"Yes, and?"  
"Uhrm... Ah! Not to do dangerous experiments?... But it wasn't dangerous- I had prepared." Harri said, she pulled back from Sans's hug and stared up at him.

"Yes, not to do experiments. And it was dangerous, you could've really hurt yourself Harri." Sans groaned, this was worse than when Papyrus first got mobile.  
"No I wouldn't've, my magic would've saved me. I remember what you said about accidental magic, it would've stopped me from hurting myself." Harri replied.  
"Yes- but that's not a good reason to do something dangerous! You really worried me." Sans replied.

Harri stared at her feet, she hadn't realised her actions would worry him.  
"Sorry Sans, I didn't mean to worry you." Her eyes stared watering.  
"I'm sorry!" She launched herself at Sans and grabbed his jacket.

"It's alright kiddo, just be more careful." Sans replied, he rubbed her back; and pulled her over to a tree and sat down pulling Harri into his lap as he hugged her.  
"Just try not to do anything dangerous like that again on purpose, m'kay kiddo?"

Harri nodded sniffling, she was still overly emotional around Sans; it would take a few months until she stopped bursting into tears when she somehow hurt him, whether it be emotionally or physically.  
"Hey cheer up, it's a nice day isn't it? Let's watch the clouds for a while, okay?" Sans suggested, he gestured to the sky.

Harri nodded, she wiped away the tears and snuggled up next to Sans and watched the sky and clouds go by.

The two ended up falling asleep for a few hours under the tree, it was a nice time for both of them.

~

The months following showed Harri and Sans learning more about each other, what lines and be crossed, what lines can't be crossed and how far they can push each other.

During the month of October, Harri learned a fact a about Sans; that was best left in the dark. He'd told her of humans who'd fallen before he'd met her, but he'd never mentioned them other in passing. Most of the humans had fallen years and years ago, but two had fallen recent enough that Sans could remember and had interacted with.

One, a boy; had befriended a ten-year-old Sans, who hadn't known any better and wasn't able to stop him from walking right into Asgore's lap. His SOUL had been Orange, bravery.

And the other, a girl; who Sans had taken her SOUL himself when he had been thirteen, it had been an accident really. She'd fallen into a chasm, where Sans had found her dying and his pain; she'd asked for death, and said with finality she wished she didn't have to thrust the pain of killing another onto him. She'd told him the quickest way to kill a human, and Sans; the poor child, had done the deed. It was over in a flash, no LV was gained; as neither had wanted death. Sans had taken her SOUL to Asgore. Her SOUL had been Purple, perseverance.

Harri had been rightfully horrified when she had found out, but she hadn't heard the full story; because she cut the spell immediately. It took several weeks before she summoned Sans again, and when he saw her; he immediately explained what she had missed all those weeks ago.

Both were sorry, and both apoligised. And their bond grew stronger because of it.

~Febuary 

Harri glanced behind to the gang of boys chasing her, it wasn't looking good. She'd exhausted herself practising magic the day before, and so couldn't get away as quick as she usually could; and it appeared Dudley was gaining.

Harri skidded around the corner into an alley between two houses, she halted; it was a dead end.  
"Shoot." Harri muttered, she glanced back at the mouth of the alley; Dudley and Piers were the first to enter, smirks on their faces. The others blocked her escape, Harri backed against the far wall; her eyes darted every whichway.

How would she get out of this one?

The answer was in a blue glow that appeared in the middle of the alley, Harri stared as she realised what was going on; she tried to stop her magic reacting, but failed.

Within a few seconds the glow had faded, it left Sans in it's place; Sans glanced between Harri and Dudley's gang. He jerked a thumb towards Dudley.  
"Kiddo, that your cousin?"

Harri nodded, trying not to smirk at Dudley's reaction. He had recognised what had happened immediately, Harri had done something taboo; use magic and be freakish. He looked horrified as Sans spoke, realising it might be the fast time to run.

"Can I...?" Sans asked, a smirk growing on his face as he watched Dudley and his little group who were stuck in the blue glow of his magic.; struggling feebly.  
"Scare them? Yeah." Harri said, she nodded; it wouldn't be too scarring, right...?

Harri walked past the group and back down the way she had came, the screams echoing from behind in the alley music to her ears.  
~  
Sans grinned, his eye sockets just pure black. The group started screaming, other than Dudley who emptied his bowels along with screaming in a high pitched voice.

"s o w h o ' s g o i n g t o h a v e a b a d t i m e ?" Sans asked, his face in shadow; the only thing being seen was his mouth which was stretched into a grin.  
The screams got louder, Sans mentally winced; geeze, these kids were wusses. Plain and simple, and because they messed with his little sis they got dunked on.

Sans wasn't going to physically harm anyone, psychological harm? That was another story.

Sans proceeded to terrify the group until they had the idea not to mess with his little sister, and then shortcutted to her side; he chuckled the whole time.

~

Skip to Harri's next birthday, Sans had somehow managed to find and bring her a present for her ninth birthday; she was ecstatic for it.

His present was in a large box, when opened revealed another box; slightly smaller than the last. This continued in that fashion until the box was about as big as as Sans's closed fist, when Harri opened this box. It revealed her present which was a very old magic text on teaching young monster children how to use their magic.

It showed exercises for strengthening her magic, new attacks and many other things. Sans nearly got bowled over when Harri saw this present and basically dive bombed him in a hug.

Nothing majorly important happened during the rest of the year, unless you count Harri scaring Sans with a zombie mask she'd managed to take from Dudley for the day on Halloween.

Fast forward to Harri's tenth birthday, Sans had managed to procure another magical text about monster magic. This one wasn't thousands of years old, only several weeks.  
As Sans had written it himself about skeleton magic, and how he himself had learnt it and his experiences; with notes added later when Sans remembered them. Sans had also created a similar book for Papyrus, as he started properly learning magic this year.

It was during this party Harri realised she didn't know her brother's birthday, she then asked; and got an answer. The fifth of August, Harri decided she'd get him a present no matter what.

When the fifth of August came around, Harri didn't summon Sans; she did it on the sixth. So he could spend time with his friends and family, and on the sixth he got handed a present wrapped in brown paper.

It was a sculpture of Sans Harri had made in art out of clay, it had been glazed and baked; the two managed to send it back with Sans when Harri sent him home.

Fast forward again to Dudley's birthday, and the trip to the zoo; you know what's next.


	4. Sssnakesss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri learnsss sssome thingsss that are important, or perhapsss not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry for the wait. I got distracted by writing another Harry Potter fanfiction, I'm such traaaash. (Psst, it's up right now. John Egbert vs the Wizarding World.) Anyways, sorry for the wait! Also, I wrote this in one sitting. Along with I have no editor, so I've probably missed some mistakes.
> 
> Also, I got 66 kudos and 15 bookmarks?! Holy hell, didn't think this old thing would get popular. Heh, thanks!
> 
> ~  
> Edited the day after, added a better explanation for Harri's room and fixed a few mistakes I spotted while doing so.

As the years passed, the Dursleys became aware of how Harri was not a quiet girl. She would also talk back occasionally, which was a shocker- they had thought she'd be quiet as a mouse, like when she was seven.

But apparently not, as seven was the age Harri became more outspoken, less afraid, and to the Dursley's horror, more freakish. 

The psychological torment was upped by Petunia, much harsher words were exchanged, along with a few snarky comments from the child herself. Pertunia did not like this. Not one bit. So she decided to do something about it, more than one kitchen utensil or frying pan was thrown Harri's way. But to Petunia's disbelief the child had managed to dodge them all, after what seemed the millionth time of a comment from herself, then backtalk from the girl and then whatever was close at hand was thrown. Somehow Pertunia managed to send a decently sized frying pan flying in Harri's direction, which- as everyone knows are horrendously heavy and would probably break a small child's bones. Harri managed to dodge the thing and make a pun about it, Pertunia hasn't tried physical abuse after that. It'll just be dodged after all. The most she'll do with Harri is trade verbal barbs, and get destroyed.

Now, Dudley is a horrendous child- as almost everyone will agree, but to Harri he was so much worse. After the fateful day with Sans, he's been terrified of glowing blue lights, skeletons of any kind, occasionally blue hoodies and most of all his baby cousin. None of the other bullies remember anything other than existential despair when encountering anything resembling or being a skeleton, they've deluded themselves of the truth. They know something scared the everloving shit out of them, but not what. After that day, Dudley and co. stay as far away from his freakish cousin as possible.

And last and most definitely least, Vernon. He's a man at least everyone knows at least once in their lives, he was also the most physical with Harri. Punches, kicks, not very hard mind you- don't want to go ruining his reputation as a child abuser. After what appeared to be Harri growing a backbone, or 'being even more disrespectful', Vernon did what he did best. Harm whatever his mind deems as freakish, which he failed to do. Repeatedly. Not because of any dodging skills mind you, he'd stopped by the time Harri was able to dodge spectacularly. But because every time he'd try anything, a faint blue glow turned the attack on himself- which in turn made the man angrier and, well it was a horrible never-ending cycle of self destruction. Harri, being the smartass she was began to do anything to make her 'Uncle' angrier- within reason. Eventually Vernon stopped being a huge bumbling idiot, and stopped.

Harri, now age eleven, was happy she didn't have to deal with any more abuse from her so called family. As well as she only did chores she wanted to, such as gardening and cooking which she actually enjoyed. The rest were split up between Petunia and Dudley, who lost weight from the strenuous activity such as mowing the lawn. Harri also enjoyed trading verbal barbs and puns with her Aunt, well the puns were more Harri. She enjoyed it as it gave her a way to up her arsenal, and as karma.

For some odd reason, Harri insisted on joining them on going to the zoo. She had a gut feeling it was a good idea to go, and from advice from her brother 'Always trust your gut feeling, unless you haven't eaten then you're probably hungry.' along with how to convince Grillby on not paying your tab which is less important in the current situation.  
Everyone was unhappy with this, but Harri still got to go; but that's getting ahead of ourselves, there's multiple important things that happen before that.

~

Harri yawned, she was in Dudley's second bedroom, which was actually her room and had been for at least three years. She'd gained it after she threatened to ruin the reputation of her relatives, along with doing multiple things that they couldn't possibly stop her in time. Eventually after her ninth birthday she gained the room, and during three years gained, argued and sort of stole items for it.

It was decorated nicely, with a few nick-knacks here and there, a few posters depicting creatures such as the wendigo, werewolves and nagas. She's grown attached to the things, even though when she 'convinced' Pertunia to purchase them it had been to irritate her- Harri had researched the creatures within the posters and could recite many facts that were probably false but believed to be true.

Along with these was her Laptop, which was a ridiculously expensive one discarded by Dudley when he'd broken the charger- Harri using knowledge from the library was able to fix the charger and gained a laptop, and her relatives could do nothing as she protected the thing like it was her child. Dudley tried to smash it and gained a black eye and a extremely sore nose, as Harri wasn't going to give up something she'd probably never gain again.

The walls, a nice pastel teal, were covered in drawings. In the traditional style as how would Harri gain a tablet of all things? In these drawings were depictions of Monsters, Sans, Papyrus as he'd been described to her by Sans and just random scenes from around Surrey. Harri had taken up drawing as a stress relief when she was nine, three years later she had greatly improved from where she had first started with small sketches of her brother along with Dudley getting killed in more ludicrous ways.

A reasonably sized and decent desk sat at the window, pens, pencils and other drawing implements along with paper were scattered about it. Her laptop sat in the middle or off to the side, depending on whether she was drawing. The desk itself was a fairly recent thing, using a bit of skill and lying Harri had managed to procure the thing from a neighbor around the block. She was still amazed she had been able to get the desk into her room without anyone noticing her levitating in through her open window.  
And to go along with the desk, was a chair- the same neighbor that gave Harri the desk also gave her a chair. It was fairly comfortable, but was a bit ratty; it also spun! Which sometimes entertained Harri for hours, just spinning around and around in the thing. 

Her bed was decent, the covers matched the walls- though in a darker shade of teal, it faced the window against the wall. Harri loved the thing as it was squishy and comfortable, it had already been in the room along with the wardrobe.  
The wardrobe sat on the far side of the room, and fit everything, to clothes, to shoes to unwanted items that had no right to see the light of day...  
A bedside table was next to the bed, it held a dream journal and sketch pad for late night ideas and drawings. On top of it was a ugly lamp, in Harri's opinion but she couldn't get anything better and so was stuck. And an alarm clock she wanted to smash to pieces, which she nearly did at one point- by nearly throwing it at the wall

Overall, Harri loved her room to bits. Even the bad ones

Rubbing her eyes, Harri glared at the offending noise in her vicinity, her alarm clock. Turning it off with more force than necessary, she grumbled a bit and rolled out of bed. After nearly dying from tripping over her clothes from the day before, Harri sleepily headed out her door.

Time for her morning routine!  
~  
After showering, getting dressed and locking her bedroom door, Harri headed downstairs much more awake than before. Ready to start breakfast, after glancing into the living room she let out a groan.

So that had been what had been nagging all morning, it was Dudley's birthday.

After quickly counting all the presents, she raised an eyebrow. Thirty-six? That was a bit much, though Harri vaguely remembered Dudley having that amount of presents before. He'd probably pitch a fit, letting out a sigh along with rolled eyes, Harri continued into the kitchen.

Time for a traditional english breakfast, yum!  
~  
Harri sat quietly, a bit annoyed Aunt Petunia hadn't verbally engaged her yet. Normally they got over the snark early, but it hadn't today.  
After quietly sighing, Harri continued to eat her breakfast- with a slight interruption from the mail.

"I'll get it." She said, moving from her chair to the floor in one fluid movement. It was always interresting, such as how many times can a letter be ignored until it's stamped with urgent. Along with whether or not she'd get a letter from a magic school, Sans had mentioned there was one in Scotland. He'd forgotten the name, but there was one there, he'd also mentioned anime in the same sentence so she wasn't sure if it was true. 

Shaking herself out of her internal monologue, Harri grabbed the letters. She flicked through them quickly.  
"Bills, bills, dinner invitation for Uncle Vernon- that looks boring, flyer for some fair, letter for me, bills- wait what?" Harri muttered, stopping in the hallway to flick back past to the previous piece of mail.

It was as she'd said, it was a letter to her. Written in emerald green ink with spidery handwriting.

"Harriette Potter, The Second Bedroom, Little Whinging, Surrey... That's pretty specific, and creepy. I'll open it later, no sense in showing them my letter." Harri read, slipping the letter into her pants pocket. She then made her way back to her seat, placing the mail in the middle of the table as she slide back into her seat.

~After forgetting her letter in the rush to leave and get to the zoo, here we see Harri talking to a snake.  
Harri frowned, she sworn she heard the serpent hiss out a sigh.

After the rush of getting things ready for the zoo trip, along with Dudley's hissy fit over thirty-six presents; Harri felt like she was going insane, and this was just confirming it.

She halted and turned to gaze at the snake, at was a dark green in colour, possibly olive. She stared at it a bit, while it stared back. Perhaps she shouldn't have moved faster than her relatives, she was going crazy.  
"I- er, hello." Harri said lamely.  
'Great job there, really convinced you're not crazy there Harri.' She berated herself, talking to snakes, what next? Actually understanding them?

The snake moved to face Harri when she spoked, it tilted it's head in what seemed a questioning posture.  
"Yesss?"

Harri's mouth dropped open in shock, apparently snakes can talk. Apparently she could talk to snakes!  
"I- wow, didn't think I'd get a reply..." Harri trailed off, what do you converse with a snake about?

The snake let out an odd hissing sound, it took a moment for Harri to realise it was laughing.  
"You didn't exsspect a reply? What kind of Ssspeaker are you then?" It retorted, seemingly amused as it bobbed it's head.  
"Speaker?" She repeated, feeling confused. Speaker of what exactly?  
"Yesss, Ssspeaker. Ah, but you are nothing but a hatchling. Let me educate you on Ssspeakersss." The snake said, whom Harri determined was female from the sign next to her enclosure.  
"Thanks." She replied, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Ssspeakerss are thossse who can ssspeak to usss, sssnakesss. They're witchesss or wizardsss who have inherited the ability to ssspeak Parseltongue, they were quite common during the eighteen hundredsss. But now, they're very rare. I oncsse had a massster who wasss a Parselmouth, thossse are what Parseltongue ssspeakersss are called. Mossst of usss never even meet a Ssspeaker in our lifetime, I've had the honor of meeting two." The snake said eagerly, Harri pondered the new information.  
"Huh, so I'm speaking a different language right now?" She questioned, she didn't even notice!

"Yesss, you are. Did you not noticsse?" The snake replied, Harri shook her head in response.  
"You ssshould probably fix that, now ssshoo. I wisssh to sssleep." She added, Harri nodded and moved away.

It was quite interesting what she'd just learnt, maybe Sans knew more on the subject. It sounded just enough obscure for the skeleton to know about.


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Told you I'd get another chapter out before december!

"And then I talked to it! Well, her- she told me about 'Speakers' in her hissy snake voice. I was tempted to make a pun about 'rat got your tongue', but it seemed like a bad idea- also rather insulting." Harri said, gesturing wildly as she spoke. She had claimed a spot in Sans's lap, as it was a lazy day as well as he was unexplainably comfy to curl up on.

 

Sans chuckled, ruffling Harri's hair.

"I never pegged you for a Parseltongue of all things, but it appears instead of a witchling I've got an adorable slithering serpent for a sister."

"I am not adorable!" She huffed indignantly, while he laughed.

"Yes, you are. And good call on the pun, I'd probably say it though."

"Am not!"

 

Sans rolled his eyes, before shoving Harri off his lap in one smooth motion.

"Yes you are." He said smugly, watching her try and fail to pull leaves out of her hair.

"Saaaaaaans, that was mean." She whined, sitting up from where she had fallen and pouting.

"All’s fair in love and war.”   
“You always do this! And stop quoting things from things I haven’t read yet!”   
  


“Sorry kiddo, go on about your adventure in the zoo.” Sans said, settling down as Harri reclaimed her place in his lap.   
“ _ Anyway _ after I said goodbye to her, I wandered around half-following them because if they could they’d leave me there.”

“Anything else?”   
“Other than making Dudley trip a lot, not really.”   
“Are you sssure?”

 

Harri giggled and half nodded, before starting and her eyes widening.   
“No! I found this letter addressed to me, I forgot all about it- let me pull it out, I think it’s still in my pocket.” She ended up half muttering, shifting positions and searching her pockets before making a noise of disappointment   
  
“It’s not there, I swear I put it in my pocket… Did it fall out or something?” She wondered, slightly upset at the proceedings.   
“Wherever it is now, it’s certainly hissstory.” Sans snickered, and shortly thereafter Harri began giggling; his laughter infectious.   
“S _ aaaaaaaaaans _ this is serious!” She complained, but the effect was ruined by her quiet giggles as she double checked her pockets.   
“I think you mean ssseriousss.” Sans said, grinning and Harri quietly wondered how a skeleton could even an ‘sss’ sound- before quickly discarding the thought as nothing logical other than ‘Magic.’ came to mind, and to be frank; magic wasn’t exactly logical in the first place.   
  
“I’m certain they’ll resend the letter once they realise you lost it.” Sans eventually said, breaking Harri from her thoughts.   
“Are you sure?” She questioned, her eyebrows scrunching together as she worried.   
“I am as sure as you when you’re caught in the throes of an experiment that affects your health.” He confirmed with a nod, Harri brightened significantly at this fact- before frowning slightly in thought.   
“I hope wherever it’s gone, it won’t cause trouble.”   
  
~ 

 

Well, the letter itself wouldn’t cause trouble. It was simply a letter after all, one written by a magical quill or not, it was still simply plain old non-magical parchment.   
It may have magical residue or some such, but it wasn’t like the many magical objects that a certain Albus Dumbledore had in his office.

It was quite simply put, the least magical object Harri had stuffed in her pocket that day. 

Or was it?

 

To those who saw him from afar, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a man of genius, or a man with slowly slipping into madness from some untoward curse he’d gained from the War. 

 

To those close to him, like a one Minerva Mcgonagall he was a genius, yes. But he was also the most immature, infuriating and mischievous man she’d ever met. (Also the best person to gossip with, and pour over Witch Weekly for studs. But that is currently unimportant.)

 

To put it most frankly, Albus Dumbledore was a giant troll.

To both his colleagues, and the people he disliked.

 

Perhaps it was why, he’d bespelled Harri Potter’s letter to Hogwarts to vanish once being on her person for more than two hours of constant contact with her magical aura. 

Some would say it was a bit much, but to Dumbledore, messing with muggles in the rather innocent way he was, was an amiable time-passer.   
(Minerva would usually halfheartedly agree, once she got over her usual stickler for laws about mugglebaiting. As it was most certainly  _ not _ mugglebaiting Minny, as mugglebaiting is cruel and I voted in the Wizengamot for that law to be passed you know! These are simply harmless pranks.)

 

These said ‘harmless pranks’ included, but not limited to;   
Multiple Owls With Identical Letters. (Harri had appeared to not have gotten any of them, a shame, as if she had, he might’ve stopped.)

Letters In Eggs. (It had been an idea he’d gotten, by cracking open a boiled egg one morning, and thinking ‘This tastes like parchment.’)   
More Owls, This Time With Wands. (This was shot down by Minerva, who instead suggested,)   
Pigeons With Letters. (Much lamer than his first idea, but still confusing with all the owl-related things.)   
Letters Can Be Found Anywhere. ( _ Anywhere. _ )  
Owls; The Reckoning. (In, through any way possible!)   
Owls; The Reckoning 2. (Minerva regretted showing Albus such things like The Birds, she had hoped to horrify him off his plan. Instead she made it worse.)  
Owl Chimney Sweeps. (Minerva is going to throttle him.)

 

Out of all of the chaos caused by the owls, Harri was just making quiet bad jokes about the situation, as both Vernon and Petunia appeared to be trying their best as to not let her know about the letters.

 

Sans found the whole thing utterly ridiculous, and told Harri as such, to which she responded with “What’s wrong with wanting to drive them a little mad?”

 

It took a week before Vernon snapped, and dragged them all off to some deserted rock. It was technically not deserted, seeing as it was a lighthouse. But it most certainly felt like it, especially since it appeared she couldn’t summon Sans while she was there.

  
It was an odd phenomenon, and it made her feel isolated and alone.   
On her eleventh birthday too, the one he’d promised something really big for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just fell into a writing funk, thankfully I've gotten some of my mojo back! I'm here to kick ass and take names, and my pen's run out...
> 
> Anyways! If you wanna follow me on tumblr, that'd be pretty cool. I reblog stuff (currently mainly Homestuck and Miraculous Ladybug, with Undertale sprinkled in), I'm at mentallydisturbedbox. Don't hesitate to ask me stuff, whether about this here fic or just random questions!
> 
> I think I should add, questions usually get answered quicker if they're through my askbox. I'll also start updating on my blog about this particular fanfiction, each post a week a part. Starting in a fortnight as I've got camp next week.
> 
> I'll also be coming up with a better name, perhaps 'The Monstrous Adventures of Harriette Potter'?


	6. The-Update-That-Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, an author summarises why they haven't posted anything, apologies profusely, and proceeds to give their tumblr link so they can be asked questions about worldbuilding because they're a nerd.

I want to say I'm sorry for the long wait, which is likely to be longer. I've kinda just been super busy with life and all, haven't really been able to write much with assignments every week and managing my social life.

I'm okay though, mentally and physically, kinda stressed but I'm still kicking.   
I'm currently attending TAFE, which stands for Technical and Further Education, which is an australian organisation in which you learn about tradie work. I'm attending for IT courses, full time, and because of my procrastination levels I don't do a lot of stuff I should which causes problems.

Anyway, in roughly five months I'll be free as a bird for however long I want to be (which is likely to be a short time since I'm planning on also doing the diploma.)   
I'll write as much as I'm able, or rather, when I force myself to since I know you guys want an update- Hell, I do too! But I am a grade A procrastinator.

I do intend to finish this fanfic, it just may take a while.   
But when I update, there will most likely be more than my usual 2000 words, though I don't promise this since it's just as likely I'll only write 2000 words rather than a possible bonus of 500-1000 words.   
Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm just stupidly busy, along with having mild trouble getting as invested as I was.

Don't worry, this will be update within the year, though I'm unsure when.   
This fic will update at least twice before the year ends, I swear to the gods.

(also yell at me on [tumblr](http://mentallydisturbedbox.tumblr.com/) every so often so I don't forget + maybe I'll reveal information who knows, not me. feel free to ask whatever question marks your fancy, maybe I'll answer honestly or evasively!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm super sorry for leaving this for so long, I should've had a where-the-fuck-did-they-go chapter up ages ago.


End file.
